Give in to me
by AnotherStar
Summary: Matt and Tai used to be bestfriends, until Tai decided he was better then Matt, and wanted to be 'cool'. Tai hurt Matt, bad. Then Matt left for four years. And now he's back, and things have changed. What's up with Tai? Since when was he so quiet. Matt wants to find out. Taito/Yamchi. M for swearing, abuse, violence, suicidal thoughts/actions, adult content later
1. Chapter 1

**I was reading some other Taitos when I thought of this and had to write it. Whether or not it becomes something more in entirely up to you guys. However, I probably won't update on it until my other stories are closer to being done, if you even want a chapter two. :) **

**For the first part of this story, the ITALICS are Matt's dream. Matt and Tai are 12, and Kari and T.K are 6.**

**I hope you enjoy. Reviews make me happy, plus, if you don't tell me you want another chapter, I'm not writing it!**

_My back connects with the ground and I grunt in pain. I kick the person who had knocked me down in the leg, bringing them down, too. This fight is out matched when another body throws themself at me, and starts aiming punches at my face, which, for the most part I manage to avoid. Until my hands are grabbed and yanked above my head. I look up with pleading eyes at brunette on top of me._

_"Please, 'Chi."_

_I mouth. He stops, just for a second, which technically, is enough for me to throw him off balance with just my hips. But I don't.I just stare at him. And then he recovers and his fist connects with my head and I'm gone._

I wake up with a jerk. I check my clock, and realise the alarms just going to go off in a minute or two anyways.I get up and get ready for school. When I leave my room, the house is silent. I sneak into my brothers room, and gently shake him awake. This is a normal morning for us, not wanting to wake out parents up. T.K dresses in silence. We leave without breakfast, but it's early enough that we can stop and eat out somewhere. T.K gets a bagel from a little coffee shop on the way to school. He eats and walks at the same time.

"Hey, Takeru!"

A familiar voice says. T.K turns and looks at the owner. All is silent for a second, and then T.K sticks his tongue out at the approaching boy.

"Go away, Taichi. I don't like you anymore. You can leave Kari though...Right, Yama?"

He asks, looking up at me. I nod my head. Tai looks sincerly hurt by my brother's words. Kari is just confused. I hadn't actually seen Tai since I had gotten out of the hospital. The brunette had put me into a coma for two weeks, and today is my first day back at school after coming home.

"It was an accident."

Tai tries to explain to my brother.

"You still hurt my brother. Go away."

Kari looks horrified.

"You did that to Yamato?"

She accuses her big brother.

"It was an accident, Kari. Really. Right, Yama?"

I almost nod my head, willing to do anything, just for him to want to be near be again. I missed my best friend so much. But I can't. Everytime I fell for his kindness, he hurt me worse.

"No. It wasn't an accident."

The look on Tai's face means death for me later, but, whatever. At least Kari knows.

"I'm tell mom."

Tai's attention lands on his younger sister. Me and Takeru just turn around and keep walking. There's soft footsteps behind us, and Kari's hand slips into mine.

"I'm sorry, Yamato, I didn't know."

She is really sorry for her brother.

"It's okay, Kari. I don't even blame him, really. It's his friends. He just wants to fit in. Who doesn't?"

I know Taichi is close enough to hear me say this, but to Kari it doesn't make any sense, I mean, she is only six. Tai follows me, Kari and T.K to the younger kids school, where they are dropped off, and then I continue onto my school. Today, is particularily bad, thanks mostly to Tai, and I can't even hide the marks from Takeru, or my parents. Today is also the day I found out my parents are getting a divorce, and T.K and I are both leaving with our mom.

* * *

_Four years later_

I stare out the window of the bus as it pulls into the station. I can see my dad even from where I'm sitting. I grab my backpack and hop down the steps. My dad hugs me, which I return awkwardly.

"I'm glad you decided to come."

He says to me. And he really does seem cheerful.

"No problem, dad."

It's been four years since I've been back in this shitty town, and things had most definately changed since then. I wanted to dare Taichi Yagami and his friends to pick on me now. My dad eyes the ring on my lip and I raise my eyebrow at him.

"What?"

I ask. He shakes his head. We wait as my luggage is pulled off the bottom of the bus, and I grab my guitar, and my dad helps me with my suitcases. Once everything is safely loaded in, we get in, and we begin back to my dad's apartment. Although, I guess it's mine, too. The first few minutes is filled with awkward silence, so I turn the radio on, and scan through stations until I find the kind of music I like. I know right away that my dad has, indeed gotten better. For awhile after we left he drank a lot. He seems completely fine to me. When we get to the apartment we will now be sharing, I realise with disappointment I will not be allowed to get away with the stuff I did at my old house. Too many neighbours.

"Do you still like blue?"

My dad asks as we go up the stairs. My dad seems to have no problems with my two suitcases, so I stick to my backpack and guitar. I shrug.

"Yea, I guess."

I say, not really sure why it matters. It turns out the reason he asked is because my room had been painted blue. I stare at it with wide eyes. It almost matched the color of my room back with mom. The room is fairly large, surprisingly. My bed is big. Probably a queen. I have a long dresser with a mirror on it, a tall dresser, which has a lave lamp on it, and two bedside tables, plus a desk, which is empty right now. But that's okay, because my laptop is in my bag.

"Wow, dad. Cool."

I say, although it is mostly just for his benefit.

"We'll get the T.V and a stand for it tomorrow."

He says. I hadn't even noticed the lack of that, but I guess it was normal for a teenaged boy to want a T.V.

"To be honest I'd rather a stereo,"

I say.

"We can get you that, too."

He says. I agree with a nod of my head. With that, my dad leaves me to unpack my stuff. It doesn't take long, because it's mostly just clothes. And stuff for my hair, plus my guitar. Which really, isin't much, since my guitar is accoustic. My dad knocks on my door about an hour later.

"Hey, do you mind if we just go out for dinner? I'm not much of a cook."

He says with a sheepish grin at me. I shrug.

"Whatever. I'll be ready in a minute."

I search the house, and find my dads room, his study, and the bathroom. Which was my reason for the self tour. I fix my hair in the mirror, and glance over my apperance. I don't look as bad as I had thought I would. I decide there's no need for a change, however, I do go back to my room, and get the once peice of jewlery I own that doesn't involve a needle and hole to wear. It's just a bracelet, I put it on. I find my dad, and head back to the car. He takes me to a little resturant not far from the house. As we're seated my eyes connect with a girl that seems familiar, as she walks past.

"Yamato?"

She asks. At her voice everything falls into place.

"Kari!"

I say with a grin. The girl, who is now twelve, rushes to hug me. I hug her back, and she smiles at me after releasing me.

"Hello ,"

She greets my father with a polite smile.

"Is T.K here, too?"

She asks. I shake my head.

"Just me, sorry."

I slide over so she can sit in our booth with us, which she does. We talk, mostly about T.K, but just the same we catch up. Although none of it is about my life. Just her's and T.K's, which is fine. I noticed she does not however, mention her big brother. My dad has that 'proud father' look at his face at how easily I open up to Kari, explain to her about the divorce and the move. Kari goes to stand.

"Well, I should probably get back to dinner. You should come see mom, and Taichi."

She adds the last part with a little thought. I slide out of the booth and follow her to her parents.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs Yagami."

I say. They don't recognise me, but say hello politely, anyway. Taichi is not at the table. Kari notices, too. She apperently did not realise that her parents don't know who I am. Taichi choses to make an appereance then. He stops when he actually looks up and sees me. I raise an eyebrow at him. His skin pales.

"Hi, 'Chi."

His eyes snap to my blue ones in shock at the old pet name. His parents realise who I am with happy gasps of my name.

"Don't be rude, Taichi."

His dad snaps at him.

"Hey, Y-Yam-mato."

He stutters and fumbles over my name. I've never heard him use my name before. He had always called me Yama, or Matt.

"Are you going to be around long?"

Mrs. Yagami asks me.

"Oh, yea. I moved in with my dad. Had enough of being with just my mom. Not to be rude, but you know, it was a bit weird. She just never actually..got me."

I explain. Kari's eyes light up. Taichi looks..even more depressed. If that's possible.

"Well, maybe you can come hang out with Taichi sometime! Every Saturday we ha-"

"Why would he want to do that? No one wants to hang out with Taichi."

Taichi's father cut his mother off, and this makes me raise my eyebrow in confusion at Kari, since Taichi's eye are on the empty place infront of his face. Kari looks upset at his dad's words, and you know, I never was like Taichi. Although orginally my plan had been to upset..

"I'd love to."

I tell them. His mom beams, and Taichi's eyes snap up to me, wide shocked orbs of brown.

"Has Tai eaten yet? I'd love to borrow him if he hasn't."

I know I'm getting my way before I even finish the question, and the brunette slides away from his family. I say goodbye to the Yagami's, with a promise to Kari that I would see her again soon. Then Tai and I head back to my dad. The look on Taichi's face is evident.

"Taichi's gonna eat with us."

I inform my dad, pushing Taichi into the booth before me so he can't escape me.

"Why?"

My dad asks, out of pure shock.

"Because I want him to. Please?"

I add after. Like I said, I'm not Taichi. And he looked like he needed to escape. I had never been cruel. I could get nasty. I'm a boy. Of course I can, but I'm not mean for no reason. Plus, I really did miss him. I wanted to be friends again. If he'd apologise for putting me in a coma. I still had nightmares about the look on his face when he hit me that last time.

"But he pu-"

"That was four years ago."

Automatically defending the boy. Taichi offers me a weak smile, which I return. Mine is much more brilliant, and I don't even have to see it. Taichi's eyes wander, mostly on the table. I look through the menu, and decide on something basic. Just some pasta. Taichi orders the cheapest thing on the menu. Salad.

"You don't like vegetables, Taichi."

I say. Which is true. Even I know that. He just shrugs. I look at the menu, and reorder for the boy. When he looks at me I know he still has the same taste, and I have just ordered something he enjoys. His eyes dart back down to the table when he notices me looking back at him. His fingers touching my wrist makes me jump. He pulls away.

"You scared me Taichi, it's okay."

I pull the bracelet off and hand it to him to look at. He recognises it at once, and gives back. I don't miss the blush in his cheeks. My dad asks both me and Taichi questions. School, sports, girls, music. Taichi just shrugs most of them off. I don't remember him ever being this quiet before. Ever. That is my first clue something is wrong. The waitress brings us our food, then, causing my dad's questions to be silenced momentarily. The second clue, is when his dad says his name, and he jumps so violently that he gets his food in his lap and I get water all over mine.

"Taichi."

His dad says annoyed.

"I'm so sorry, Ya-ma-mato?"

He somehow managed to turn my name into a question as he stumbles to say the unfamiliar name.

"Just Matt. And it's fine. Not like it's going to stain or anything."

I say with a sigh. It's not much water, but it is cold. Taichi scrambles to get his food back on his plate. I dry the wet spot the best I can, all the while Taichi stares at his own lap, which will be stained. Taichi's dad is still standing there, and I realise Kari and her mom are standing by the door. I slide out of the booth, and let Taichi pass me. He mumbles a soft goodbye, and they leave. I sit back down to finish my pasta. My dad looks just as confused as I do, but neither of us mention it. We finish eating, my dad pays, and we head back home. I have a quick shower, say goodnight and climb into bed. Tomorrow is the first day of my last year at school. I wake up to the annoying beep of an alarm clock that I had purposely left on the other side of the room, so I actually had to get up to turn it off. I sigh, it's too early. I put on my school uniform, which is new to me. After that, I grab stuff to fix my hair up and head to the bathroom. I style my hair to perfection, which takes less time today then normal. I debate on breakfast, just standing in the bathroom, when my dad wakes by he glances at me.

"I'll drive you,"

My dad says, sleep heavy in his words.

"Kay,"

I say, not bothering to argue with him. I decide against breakfast and brush me teeth instead. The braceley glitters on my wrist as the light bounces around it. I put my hair products in my room, and empty the contents of my backpack onto my bed. I put notebooks, and pencils in the place of my own personal note book, which is filled with songs, my ipod, which makes it back into the bag, and my laptop. I also grab my phone. When I leave my room, my dad is drinking coffee.

"I'll wait outside."

I tell him. I walk out the front door, and lean over the little balcony that's there, and look down. Directly below me are two brunettes. One is taller then the other. The taller one has wild hair that sticks out in all directions, the shorter one has tame, light brown hair, that is styled. I recognise the two of them instantly. I open my door and call out to my dad.

"I'm going to walk with Taichi and Kari."

"Wait, Yamato! We nee-"

I close the door, and dash down the steps in time to catch the two of them. They're not that far ahead of me.

"Karri!"

I half sing. She spins around, followed by Taichi, who spins back around right away. I catch up with them, and I can see a bruise on Taichi's right shoulder, except it's mostly covered by his shirt, so I don't ask about it. I walk beside Kari, Taichi is on her other side, and silence is all around us. I bite my lip.

"I don't have to walk with you guys.."

I inform them, not bothering to hide how upset that would actually make me. I'll be completely honest with you, I love Taichi. I have for as long as I can remember. However, that doesn't mean I actually have forgiven him for putting me in a coma four years ago. And he will pay for it, of at least apologise. I have a soft spot for him, and to see him as distressed as he is makes me feel bad for thinking about getting back at him. We drop Kari off, and she gives both of us a quick hug and a goodbye. Once she's out of ear shot, Taichi looks me dead in the face.

"Don't be seen with me, okay? It won't be good for you."

What the fuck does that mean? The brunette walks away from me after he says it, without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I wasn't expecting this to be even thought about, yet, but thanks to a few readers, I've decided to at least give a chapter two, like I said most of this story will depend on reviews. If no one likes it, I don't write it. I have hundreds of other ideas. Orginally this chapter was supposed to be in Tai's point of view, but I think I'm going to keep it as Matt's for now. I tried to get all the mistakes in the last chapter, if I missed them, PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I love the help. And I'm sorry if it seems like I'm rushing. I'm not trying to. Italics in this chapter are memories. :) Enjoy!**

I'm not going to go into detail about school. I don't need to. It was awesome, the end. Everyone watched me, and everyone wanted to meet me, sit with me, and show me where to go, everyone had recomendations on who my friends should be, which teachers I should avoid. The usual new kid stuff. The only bad part was when I was warned that 'behaviour issues such as mine don't go lightly here'. I had tried so hard not to laugh, but failed, because I still couldn't stop smiling. Whoops! Behaviour problems? It's more like an attitude problem, but hey, who cares? I don't. No one else seemed to, either. I do, however, follow Taichi's request to stay away from him. Apperently, he's still not ready to apologise. So I'll get him back, instead. I can point out Taichi's friends from four years ago. They all seem nervous around me. Maybe it's because I stole their girlfriends with a smile. Or maybe they just realised they can't fuck with me anymore. Either way, today was awesome. Although I can't say I made any real friends. Just met lots of people. That I'm sure would defend me if it came down to it. It always worked like that. I just had talent in the people department, apperently. Which you know, is crazy because I hate people. When I leave the school through the same doors I came in this morning, I can see my dad leaning against his car waiting for me. Isin't he supposed to be at work? I thought he was. I jog over to my dad.

"Hey."

I say. He looks annoyed.

"What's up?"

I try as we get into the car.

"You are not living with your mother anymore, and therefore, Yamato, you do not get what you want when you want it. Do you understand?"

"Uhm..what are you talking about?"

"Taichi."

"What about him?"

"Why would you invite him to dinner? I don't like him. I still haven't forgiven him for what he did to you."

"Well, I just wanted to see. Plus, he looked depressed sitting with his family. I thought I'd try to make him feel better."

"Well, don't. He never tried to make you feel better after he punched you in the face, did he?"

"I'm not him, dad."

"Not what your mom says."

"My mother knows nothing about me."

I snap. My dad eyes me, but doesn't say anything about it. He parks the car, and I jump out and slam the door behind me.

"Matt."

The tone in his voice is what makes me stop. I look at him.

"I get Taichi was your bestfriend...but, you know..some people just.."

"Just what, dad? Tai had a huge bruise on his shoulder today. And he doesn't play soccer anymore, and he has no friends. That's not Taichi, is it?"

I ask. My dad looks at me for a minute, and then shakes his head. I hop up the steps, two at a time, and unlock the door with the key my dad had given me this morning. I go straight to my room, and grab my guitar. I absently play. Nothing particular, just something to keep my hands busy. My head is with the six year old Tai that I knew. When his mom had taken us to the beach together for the first time.

_"Come on, Yama! Let's go swimming!"_

_Tai shouts at me. I give me a dirty look._

_"I don't wanna. I'l get cold."_

_"No you won't."_

_The other boy grabs my arm and drags me to the water, pretty much pushing me in. I fall down and my head dips under for a second, and I panic. I jump out of the water and swat at Tai, who giggles at me, before jumping in himself._

_"See, Yama. It's okay. The water is warm."_

_I pout at Tai, then splash him, which sends us both into a fit of giggles._

"Hey, Yamato!"

I jump and look up at my dad.

"Mum's on the phone."

I lay my guitar down gently, and go to pick up the phone.

"Hey, mum."

"You listen, young man. If I find out you behave the way you did here, you-"

I pull the phone away from here and sigh. I can hear my mom with the phone being as far away from my ear as possible. My dad gives me an apologetic look. I know this is just my mom's way of showing me she cares. After what seems like forever, although I'm sure it's only a few minutes, I move the phone towards my mouth.

"Mum."

"And that girl at school, how do you think she feels? You have no respe-"

"Mom!"

"If you really think that I'm goi-"

"Mummy.."

My mother's voice stops immediately.

"Can I just talk to T.K, please? I promise I'm being good."

Which is, technically true. I haven't done anything wrong, yet. My mom doesn't anwser me, but my brother's voice speaks to me next.

"Yama! I miss you. When do I get to see you again?"

"I've only been gone for two days! But I miss you, too."

"I know. But it's lonely without you. I'm so bored. Mom won't let me out. I'm twelve, and I'm not allowed to leave the house without her! She even tried to make me hold her hand to cross the street today."

That makes me laugh. T.K laughs, too, but it doesn't seem like a real laugh.

"That's weird. Maybe she's worried you're going to run away."

"No, I think she's worried I'm going to be like you."

"What's wrong with me?"

I ask, hurt.

"Nothing..I gotta go, though. I'll talk to you later, kay?"

His voice is quiet. I know he's upset, and talking to him makes me sad, too. I've never been seperated from my brother before, so it will be a change for both of us, I guess. I say my goodbyes, and we hang up.

"That was fast,"

My dad mentions as I walk by. I ignore him. Why bother? I go back to my guitar, with thoughts of my little brother in my head. I realise I will probably be spending my birthday without him this year, for the first time, ever. And he'll have his without me. This makes me depressed, so I concentrate on the chords I'm playing, instead of just making sure the notes sounds okay. I don't even notice my dad standing at the door listening, until he coughs. I jump, and glare at him.

"That was mean."

I say. He laughs at me.

"Sorry. Dinner."

After yesterday's comment about him not being a good cook, I'm a little hesitant. And for good reason. It's gross. We both end up throwing our food away, and dad orders pizza. I don't actually like pizza, but it's better then whatever it was he was trying to make.

"So, I think, that I shall cook from now on."

I say. My dad nods.

"As long as you're better then me."

"I thought we were going shopping today, to get me a T.V."

"Oh, I forgot! I was so angry about last night.."

I shift, uncertain about what that actually means.

"You can skip tomorrow's afternoon classes and we'll go."

"Sounds good to me."

I say. I hate school. I always have. Even if I am a straight A student and 'nothing' bothers me. Actually, Tai bothers me. And his friends. I don't know how to feel about Tai. Sometimes I get butterflies, other times I want to punch him in the face. I eat really fast after that, and hide in my room. I give my dad the lame excuse that I don't want to be tired for school tomorrow, and shopping. And he believes it. I don't know how long it takes for me to fall asleep. I can't get the dumb brunette out of my head. A very loud, annoying buzz sounds wakes me up. It's not my alarm. But that goes off a second after, and I have no choice but to get up. The buzz sounds again, and since I'm more awake, the sound regeisters as the doorbell. I stumble down the hall and open the door, and who should be before me? Taichi Yagami and his sister. Oh boy, this day is going to be awesome, I can just tell. Kari offers me a smile.

"Hey, Matt!"

She says cheerfully.

"Hello,"

I anwser, moving away from the door to let the two brunette's into my house. Tai doesn't move after Kari, though.

"Okay, well, you stay there, then."

I tell him, and start to close the door, he darts inside and gives me a dirty look. His eyes widen slightly as he realises that all I'm wearing is sweatpants. His cheeks flush and I laugh before heading back to my bedroom. Kari sits on the couch in the living room, and I close my door enough that I can still hear them, but so they can't see me as I get ready for school.

"Tai, just tell him,"

Kari whispers. Tai anwsers back, but I don't hear what he says.

"Tai's sorry, Matt!"

Kari calls out.

"Kari!"

Tai snaps. The sentence makes me stop. Seriously, he's sorry? He's sorry now? I have no idea what to say or do to that. I guess I can't get even now, can I? So should I accept his apology, or should I still get him back?

"Matt?"

Kari asks.

"Uhm. Yea?"

I finish pulling my clothes on and go out to join the siblings. I still don't know what to do, and Tai's eyes are away from me. This is going to get intresting, I think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is in Tai's point of view, so yea, you get to get into our Taichi's mind. 3 I love that boy. Even if he is a douche at first. :) Also, I've been reading the Hunger Games lately, so, I've been busy. Sorry. :) Plus, my birthday was on the 8th, so I was doing that, too.**

I keep my eyes away from the blonde as he comes out of his room. Even though Kari's statement was true, I really truly was sorry for the way I had treated the blonde, I didn't want her to tell him. I didn't realise I had always counted on him always being there until he was gone. Even when I was beating him up everyday, he was always there when I needed someone. He always had lied for me, told the teachers and our parents I hadn't actually been involved, or that I had helped him, or it was an accident. At least until that last day when he left. I was told his parents had gotten a divorce, although no one said why. They always seemed to have gotten along fine when I had been over, so I can't help but think that it was my fault Yamato's father lost his wife and both his sons. I'd have to apologise to him, too. I can hear my sister and Yamato talking. All I want to do is apologise and hug the blonde, and have him tell me everything at home will be okay, just like he always had. I never realised how much he had kept me calm. Even when his whole world crumbled, he had tried to be my friend. And then he gave up. I wish he hadn't. I could use that kind of friendship now. We both could. Things at home are bad. Although Kari and I would never admit it to anyone. My dad likes to kick me around, because I'm wrong. Because I'm in love with a boy. The boy infront of me, too. How retarded is that? I'm inlove with a boy I haven't seen in four years. The last thing I ever did for him was put him in a coma. Because he had tripped.

"Tai, come on."

My head snaps up as the blonde in question says my name.

"We're gonna be late,"

He says. I jump off his couch and follow him and my sister out of his apartment. He locks the door behind us. I don't listen to my sister chatter. This is her way of avoiding all the things she really wants to say. Of course, things are alright for her. No one hurts her. That would cause a freak out. But I'm a boy. Boys get bruises, right? I don't know where I'd get them from since I've been kicked off the soccer team just because the team didn't want a gay boy looking at them. Yea, I had made the mistake of telling my 'bestfriend' that I was gay. The very same bestfriend that convinced me Yamato was a loser, and he liked being beat up. Look at how that turned out. I had watched the blonde yesterday. It didn't take much for him to take command of the entire school. I don't want to ruin that for him. Although, the Yamato I knew never liked people. Or attention. I spare a glance at the blue eyed angel, and am greeted by a brilliant smile. I can't help but give him a weak smile back, which seems to cheer him up a little bit. We approach Kari's school, and she gives me a hug before dashing off to her friends. Yamato stays with me until I start walking back towards our school, and I realise I have to tell him now. I stop walking, and Yamato keeps going.

"Yamato."

He stops to look at me.

"I'm sorry."

I keep my eyes down, expecting him to laugh, or hit me, or something.. but he doesn't.

"For what?"

He honestly sounds confused.

"Everything I did to you..back..then. And for yesterday. I don't want you to stay away. I really am sorry. I want to fix things, I do, it's just.."

I snap my mouth shut as Justin approaches us. He laughs and gives me a shove.

"That wasn't very nice,"

Yamato defends me right away. I don't think he even realises he did it.

"And? He's gay. He probably just wants to fuck you."

Yamato stops for a second, but that feirce look never leaves his eyes.

"Wanting and doing are different things. What's wrong with being gay?"

Yamato's voice is harsh and demanding, and it kind of floors Justin. He says nothing. I've never seen Justin without a comment. Ever. This, is supposedly my bestfriend.

"I know who you are, by the way. If you really think trying to warn me about Tai being gay is going to save you for what you did to me, you're very much mistaken."

Justin's mouth actually opens in a shocked gasp. Yamato tugs on my sleeve.

"Come on, 'Chi."

He changes to my old nickname, and I realise he's doing it to show Justin we're still friends. It's also his way of telling me he forgives me. However, once we get to the school and the blonde is pounced on by his new found 'friends' I am invisable. Of course, I'm used to being invisable. Or a punching bag. Invisable is probably better out of the two. I stare off into nothing, and am brought back sharply to reality by my name being called. My eyes land on the blonde. His eyebrow is raised in questioning.

"Are you coming?"

He asks.

"...Where?"

I ask, completely lost.

"To class.."

The blonde seems more confused them I am. I nod my head. It's only now that I see how empty of body's it is, so the bell must have rung. Yamato is always in step with me. We have all of our classes together. As this hits me, I realise how wonderful that is. The blonde will not leave me alone all day. I will always be with him. No one has the chance to get me today. This lightens my mood a bit. Yamato sits with me in class today, to everyone's surprise, including mine. Normally school is hard to concentrate on, which you know, is probably why I just barely passed last year. Today it is even harder, because I have the blonde beside me who keeps stealing my attention, even if he doesn't know he's doing it. For once, my morning passes quickly. Normally by lunch I want to leave. I never want to go home, but I don't want to be at school, either. Today I would rather be at school. Yamato and I don't actually talk much, but he's always there. Just like before. At least that's what it feels like to me. I don't know what he's thinking, because as always, his face is emotionless. I was just learning to read him when I had met Justin. And I guess he changed, or I forgot. Yamato follows me to my locker, which I open, and start pushing my stuff into it.

"Tai."

I spin around from my locker, and who should be there? Justin. Of course.

"I need to talk to you."

His voice tells me I can't say no, Yamato's eyes say something entirely different. What do I do? Make Justin mad, or upset Yamato? I stand still, trying to make my decision. Justin grows madder, Yamato is just..Yamato. I know I have to choose Justin. Justin will go after Kari. Yamato will not.

"Okay.."

I whisper. Justin spins and walks away, and I follow him without looking back. As soon as I realise were we are going, I regret agreeing. I can't do this. Not today. I stop.

"Now, Taichi."

My feet move on their own. I follow Justin to 'our' spot. Justin and I are kind of..unoffically a couple. No one knows of course, but us. Because if anyone else knew he was gay, he'd get hurt, too. And I didn't want that, did I? The second we're out of view, he pins me against the wall. I try and squirm away, because really, he is hurting me. A lot. He always seems to hurt me, which doesn't make any sense, although I would never question it. Ever.

"You, need to stay away from that blonde, Taichi."

I try and scramble away, but some part of him connects with my stomach and knocks the wind out of me. I try and breathe, and Justin goes on about how Yamato's just going to ruin me. I'm not really listening, but then Justin lets me go. I slide onto the floor. Justin's attention is somewhere else.

"Did you hear that?"

He asks me.

"No,"

I choke out. He gives me a nasty look, before moving towards what I assume is where he heard something. This is my chance to get away, because after this, comes rape. It always does. I would never do this before, I've never bothered to try to get away. Something inside me just doesn't want to do this anymore. I want to fight back now. I scramble away on my hands and knees, and jump onto my feet as soon as I can and run. I hear Justin scream my name from behind me, which just makes me run faster. All those years of soccer paid off. I see Yamato, still at my locker, and I try to stop myself, but can't. I crash into the blonde, who flies into my still open locker, which smashes shut.

"I'm sorry, I gotta go!"

I apologise and then take off. I know I'm going to get my ass kicked for skipping, but I'd put up with my dad over Justin anyday. Once I'm away from school, I can't help but wonder if I did any damage to the blonde. I have a lot of making up to do for being so nasty to him when we were younger. I debate on how I can do this, with Justin there. Oh, he is going to be mad. I can't help it, tears break free from my eyes and slip down my face. If I'm not dead by tonight, I will be tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**I get writers block for these stories, and then suddenly I get two million ideas for just one of them, and I don't know what path to take! Ahh! This is crazy! Hope you guys are enjoying, I'm trying my best, I swear it! Also, for anyone else who didn't get it. Before Matt moved back home, Tai and him were 12. AFTER he came back, and most of this story, takes place when Matt and Tai are sixteen! Sorry if I didn't make that clear enough. Tai's point of view. And, I'm trying to make these chapters longer. Do you guys think they're too short? Can you handle longer chapters?  
ALSO, my mouth is in bad condition, so I've been spending a lot of time at the dentist, and next on my list, is my wisdom teeth, so I may not update for awhile, because I won't feel like doing much. Sorry in advance ;]**

My body aches all over. Last night was easily one of the worst I'd ever had it from my dad. There's no broken skin or visable brusies to hide, though. All I want is for someone to comfort me. My mom doesn't even know, and I don't think Kari even knows it's as bad as it is. I will never tell her, either. I sneak out of my bedroom, and head for the phone. I know it's early, and I know I shouldn't do it, but I have to call him. Justin has good days, and bad days. And on the good days, when we're alone, he actually cares. Or pretends he does, anyway. I don't know. I dial his number, and it rings. I count four before I go to hang up.

"Hello?" Justin's voice is groggy.

"J-Justin?"

"Tai? What's the matter?" Today is a good day, apperently. I am lucky.

"I..uh..I.." I don't know what to say. I need you? Not excatly. I just need someone. Anyone. I think of Yamato, but I push that away immediately. I could never call him this early. I shouldn't even be calling Justin. Plus, even when we were little, Yamato hated being woken up.

"Did your dad hurt you again?" Like I said, on his good days, he really does care.

"Yeh.."

"Give me fifteen minutes, okay?"

"Okay.." My entire side of the conversation was whispered. I would seriously regret waking my father, and I have enough respect for both women in my house not to wake them at this time. Kari will have to wake up soon anyway, for school. I go back to mine and Kari's shared room, and get dressed for school. I kiss my sisters cheek, and then I slip out the door. I lock it behind me, and then head to the front of the building. Justin is pulling up as I hit the bottom step of my apartment stairway. I keep my head down as I climb into the backseat of his car. This is habit, even on his good days. I sit in the back, so I can lean down far enough that no one knows who I am. I put my seatbelt on.

"Babe," I look up at Justin, and he scans me for visable marks, but seems satisfied. He starts the car, and I go back to my eyes down. Actually, they close. I must have drifted off, because Justin closing the back door on the other side of me makes me open my eyes. Justin is a year and a half older then I am, which is probably why he managed to captivated me so easily. He undoes my seatbelt, and allows me to crawl into his arms and lean against him. Something about the way he moves tells me earlier was all fake. He wraps his arms around my waist and squeezes until it hurts. A very strangled gasp escapes from me. This just causes him to squeeze tighter. I hold the scream in.

"Don't ever wake me up at five in the morning again." He hisses. I nod my head, just wanting him to let me go. It feels like I'm dying. I can hardly breathe. And then he pushes me to the side.

"Out." I do as I'm told without complaints, and he throws my bag at me. He gets into the front seat and leaves me standing in the dark. I have no idea where I am, either. I just start walking. I'll have to find something I recognise enventually. I mean, Justin couldn't have possibly taken me that far, could he? As I walk, it starts to rain, which you know, is just awesome, since I have no jacket or anything. But what bothers me more then the rain, is the fact that I can't push a certain blue eyed beauty out of my head. Which would probably explain why I have stopped infront of his apartment. I look up at the window I know is his, and to my surprise the light is on. What could he be doing up this early? Then, I sprint up the stairs. I knock. Then realise what I've done and debate on just leaving. But that would be mean. And what if his dad knows it's me? What if he knows it's me? How could they even know that? I take too long deciding, because the door opens, and a very tired looking blonde anwsers the door.

"Tai?" He asks, confused. I bite my lip. He takes in my soaking wet, shivering form and pulls me inside. He shoves me into the bathroom.

"Be quiet, but have a shower. You look cold!" Yamato comes back with a towel, and some clothes for me to borrow. I shower, although I feel weird having a shower in the someone else's house. When I get out, I am much warmer. The blonde takes my wet clothes and puts them in the dryer. I follow the blonde to the kitchen. He looks at me, and frowns. I look down, and I don't see what he's frowning at. Except maybe his clothes were always too tight when we were younger, and now they're almost too big. Being around the blonde however, does relax me a little bit. It does nothing to take the pain from my torso away, but it takes the pain from my head and heart away.

"Do you want something to eat, Taichi?" The blonde asks. I am hungry...maybe..he won't find out. I hope not.

"Okay.." I mumble. It's nothing fancy. Just a bowl of ceral. It takes a lot of strength to not eat it fast. Not only will I make myself sick, that will inform Yamato something is wrong. It's the best ceral I've ever had. The other boy eats about half of his before pushing his bowl towards me, which I finish off. My stomach is still growling as Yamato puts the bowls in the sink. When Yamato's dad wakes up, and comes to the kitchen he stops when he sees me sitting at the table. Then, as he walks past Yamato, he smacks the back of his head.

"Don't fucking hit me," Yamato snaps. I'd never swear at either of my parents. I don't think Yamato meant to either, it was more reflex.

"Don't swear at me." His dad responds. Yamato opens his mouth to say something else, but a noise comes out of me, without my approval, and he just closes his mouth with a glance at me. The knock on the door makes me jump.

"That's Kari," Yamato says. I jump up and go to anwser the blonde's door. Kari throws her arms around me and hides her face in my chest.

"Tai! You're safe!"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Around Kari things are different. I can't be scared. I have to be strong. She looks up at me, and her eyes are pink and swollen from crying. Kari pushes past me, and closes the door.

"Good morning Matt, !" She calls, to which both males reply with a hello. She gives me one of her looks that tells me I'm in trouble.

"Don't ever leave without telling me again," She whispers. I nod my head, and she hugs me again. I can already tell this is going to be a trend. Kari and I will be here at Yamato's everyday during the school week. The blonde joins us, with my now dry clothes.

"Go change." He says, handing them back to me. I do so without complaint. I don't know what excatly to do with his clothes, so I bring them back with me. Yamato takes them out of my hands, and throws them onto the floor. I look at them for a second, but don't say anything.

"Shall we, then?" He asks, pushing my bag into my arms. It's not rough. He's just telling me he's not carrying my stuff. I take my bag, and follow him out the door. The blonde says nothing to his father, but after Kari walks through the door frame, he slams it fairly hard. Kari jumps. I cringe on the inside.

"Are you and your dad already fighting, Yamato?" Kari asks.

"He hit me."

"What?" Kari asks, eyes going wide. They jump to me and then back to Yamato.

"Not hard or anything. He just smacked the back of my head. Because Tai was at my house. At six in the morning." Kari gives me another one of those looks. The I'm in trouble one.

"Six in the morning, Tai?" She asks.

"His light was on though," I protest.

"I had a bad dream," the blonde mutters. That upsets me.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

"Don't be! You showing up means I didn't have to fight sleep." He says cheerfully. Kari laughs. I can't help but smile, especially if I'm bringing the blonde some happiness. Yamato and Kari talk about nothings again. Takeru, music, Kari tells Yamato about her dance, and even gives him a very short performance. Yamato and I had both applauded her, causing her cheeks to turn crimson. As Kari's school approaches, she gives me a kiss on the cheek, says goodbye to Yamato, and is gone. I stop immediately after she's out of sight.

"What's the matter?" Yamato asks me. I debate on just telling him the entire thing, just because I've wanted to tell someone for..forever. But I know I won't. I never do, regardless of the chances I've had to tell someone. The only person who knows everything is Justin. And look at how he treats me. I know it's wrong. I know he's abusive. I'm addicted to that comfort he does give me, however rare it actually is. Or maybe it's because I so desperately want my fairy tale. For someone to love me, and save me from the shitty life I live.

"Taichi?" The blonde's voice invades me thoughts. I look up, and our eyes actually meet. He holds my gaze until I look down, the heat of a blush on my cheeks.

"Nothing. I just don't feel like school." I whisper. I lie. I don't want to lie to the blonde. Ever. I want to hug him, and tell him how sorry I am.

"How come?" Yamato asks. I think he's just trying to keep me with him. He tugs gently on my sleeve, and I move. Slowly, but I do move.

"Taichi." My heart and body freezes at that voice. I look at Justin. Yamato's eyes are narrowed. He looks like he could spring.

"I forgot to mention what you did yesterday. It's not going to be forgotten." Yamato's laugh brings all eyes to him. Mine, Justin's, and Justin's three friends, whose names I have never learned, although, they've all had their way with me, at least once. It's a cold, crazy laugh, and it chills me even more then Justin's voice did.

"Come on, Tai." Yamato grabs my arm and pulls me towards the school. I follow without complaint. Justin doesn't follow, thankfully, but I now fear for Yamato's safety.

"Yamato.." I whisper.

"What? I'm not scared of Justin. And you shouldn't be either. If he bugs you come get me. Or you know, just stay with me so you don't have to come find me." Something in his voice makes me believe him. I nod my head with a smile.

"Okay,"

"And, I have a request." He adds. Oh no. Here it comes.

"...What?" I ask, kind of scared to know what he wants.

"Stop calling me Yamato. I hate that name." I blink in surprise.

"Uhm..what am I supposed to call you?"

"Matt. Matthew. Yama. Blondie, even! I don't care. Just not Yamato." I can't help but laugh. More then one person turns to look at me.

"Okay, Yama."

"So, now that that's settled, what class do we have first?" We hit the blonde's locker first, then mine, the blonde makes a show out of avoiding my locker.

"What are you doing? I ask him, a little bit amused.

"I'm no longer talking to, or friends with your locker. He hurt me yesterday."

"Huh?" I ask confused. Then I remember smashing into the blonde, and him hitting my locker. My eyes widen as he shows me the back bruise along his arm and up to his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I mumble. I can't believe I'm hurting him already.

"Not your fault." He says with a shrug and a smile. Which is a lie, but it still makes me feel better. There's no alarms going off in my head, either. Which I desperately hope means he's not going to be like Justin. I hope not. I want so badly to be able to make up with the blonde, and his parents. Yama and I end up in our first class, math, long before the bells even rung.

"Why are we here so early?" I whine. Yama smiles.

"Did you do your homework last night." I draw a blank. We had homework?

"Uh.." The blonde pulls his out, and gives to me.

"Hurry, or you'll get us both in trouble." I copy out the blonde's work, although his is much neater then mine. After I'm done, he explains the anwsers, incase the teacher asks me to tell her how I did them. I try and remember everything he says, but I can't. When the bell rings I've only gotten the first question down. The other students file in, and the teacher shortly after. He collects homework, and just gives a new assignment. No lesson. I sigh, because I will never understand any of this. Thankfully, the blonde moves his book a little bit closer to me. Yamato is left handed, and sitting on my left. I am right handed, so I can see his notebook without problem, and he can see mine. The blonde writes out the questions, and does the math so I can see it. I kind of get it..but not really. The blonde has to explain more then one of the questions to me in a hushed voice. This brings back memories of when we were in elementary school, and he did the same things. I completely ride on the blonde for the next class, too. He gives me all the anwser, does all the work. I just try to get him to avoid Justin, which is easy, because the blonde seems to be steering clear of him, too. At lunch, we sit together. Yamato doesn't eat, but he does buy me food, and insists I eat it. Which I do. Without too much complaint. As I'm eating, we are approached by a red head. Koushiro. The boy had kind of been part of mine and Yama's group of friends, kind of. Mostly it was just Yama and I. Sometimes, though, like on birthday's and things, it was Yama, Jou, Koushiro, Sora, and Mimi. Of course mine and Yama's siblings were always tagging along, too, but they never made it to the bigger kids things. After Yama went into a coma, the others had left me alone. Koushiro had tried though, once Justin turned his eyes on me, but I had pushed him away, too.

"Hi, Taichi." He says softly.

"Hello," I anwser, pushing more food into my mouth. Yama waves absently at the empty seat beside him, and Koushiro sits. He watches me for a few seconds before greeting Yamato.

"I heard you were back!" He says with a smile.

"Yea, my mom got sick of me. Sent me away." The blonde replies with a wink. Koushiro laughs. Yamato's mother, Natsuko, had always been more impatient with the older of her two sons. It was easy enough to see. She was never mean, or rough with him, just impatient.

"How do you like it, so far?" It's just simple chatter, but I am captivated, as I always have been, by every word the blonde speaks.

"It's alright, I guess." He says with a half shrug. Then his eyes drift to Sora, Mimi, and Jou. There eyes are on us from across the room. Sora looks angry. Sora always looks angry. Yamato waves at her, and automatically the anger dissappears and she smiles. She had a thing for Yamato, too.

"Well, Tai, I want to come and apologise, again." Koushiro says to me. This shocks me. Koushiro had apologised for along time about leaving me to Justin. But they had thought everything was okay, then. The red-head is forgiven, and he knows it.

"I should be sorry," I whisper. I can feel Yamato's eyes on me, but I don't want to see them.

"Well, I forgive you. We should try and work things out." Koushiro says. I nod my head. I know it will never happen. I know I shouldn't even be sitting here with Yamato. I should be looking for Justin. However, Yamato and Koushiro feel right. This is where I should be. Laughing and smiling, and not worrying about whose going to hit me first. My father, or my 'boyfriend'. I wonder if Yamato would hit me if he was my boyfriend..This is when I glance up. I find Koushiro returned to Sora, Mimi and Jou, and sapphire eyes on me. He just watches. No words. No emotions. I eat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, sorry for the long wait guys. You can call me every name you want for it. I'm going to try to update sooner then..this. What do you guys think so far? Should I keep writing this? Or should I just give up and work on something else for now? Your reviews will let me know, so please, REVIEW. Taichi's point of view, then Matt's. After this chapter, this story is going to be put on hold until I finish some of my other stuff. That way I can focus on only one or two stories at a time, k?**

After school, we end up at the blonde's empty house. He doesn't seem upset, but he is kinda annoyed. There is a simple note from his father. 'Sorry, got called into work, there's lots of food, why don't you bake some more?'

"So, cookies?" The blonde asks, as he kicks his shoes off.

"Huh?" I ask.

"Wanna bake some cookies?" He says, without looking at me.

"Oh. Uhm. Sure. Yeah." I say. Baking, really? I guess he's not as tough as I thought he was. We head into the kitchen, and the blonde starts yanking things from cupboards.

"What kinda cookies do you like?" He asks me. I have to think about this as I watch him.

"I like brownies." He glances at me for the first time with a grin.

"Me too. We can make those, too. What about...double choclate mint cookies?"

"Is there a recipe for that?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"Made my own. Not too hard to add things to basics, ya know."

"Mm, okay. I'm not too good at baking, though." I confess.

"I'll measure. You can add them, and mix.." He says absently. For the next couple hours, we spend time in the kitchen. Kari shows up looking for me, and helps, too. When Yamato, I mean, Yama's dad gets home, he gives us all a smile. Which shocks me. Yama hardly notices. His dad goes past us into what I assume is his bedroom, and doesn't come back out. Once again, this flies right over the blonde, like he's not even home yet.

"Does your dad still hate Tai?" Kari asks, as we're helping the blonde clean the messy kitchen.

"I don't know." He says. Which is better then a yes, but..

"Does your mom?"

"No." That one is solid, and sure.

"How come?"

"Because I told her not to."

"And it's just that easy?"

"Mhm," This ends that discussion. Yama's not intrested in talking about it, and Kari got the hint. We finish cleaning the kitchen in silence. Then, Yama pulls more stuff out.

"More?" I ask him.

"Dinner time." He says with a shrug.

"Are you eating here?" He asks.

"No, we can't. I'm sorry." She adds the last part after a slight pause. He just shrugs it off. We stay for another ten or so minutes, before Kari decides it's time for us to leave. I don't argue with my sister, since she is probably right. We say our good-byes, and I follow my sister home.

"Well. At least his mom doesn't hate you." She says as we near our house.

"I guess." I say, not sure what else I can say. Then, I freeze. Justin's car is outside our apartment.

"Oh no.." I mutter.

"What's the matter?" Kari asks.

"Maybe we shouldn't go home yet.." I say.

"Well, mom said we had to be home by 6, Tai. It's almost six now." I shift, uncertain.

"Well, you go. Tell her you couldn't find me." I so desperately need away from life. My dad, Justin, and everyone else. I know it's wrong. The way they all treat me, I do. However, I think I've been letting them, because I couldn't forgive myself for what I did to Yamato. And now that I know he's forgiven me...I realise my sister is talking to me. Or trying, anyway. I haven't heard her.

"What?" I ask her. She gives me her annoyed mother look.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Let's just go home."

"But Justin."

"I thought you liked Justin." She says, confusion crossing her features.

"No..I like Yamato. I thought I liked Justin. But..he was the one that convinced me to get Yamato.." Sudden understanding crosses her features.

"Oh. Well. Uhm." I watch her face as she scrambles to fix my dilema.

"Okay. Well..I'll go tell mom the truth, and tell Justin I just can't find you, so he leaves." She says. I nod my head, and duck behind the building, so that when Justin does come out, he can't see me. I watch Kari head up to the building, and up the steps, then I lose sight of her. I wait for what seems like forever before Justin gets in his car and leaves. I count in my head to 60 five times before I move and head back to my building. Just as my foot hits the first step, a hand grabs my wrist.

"Hey, Taichi." The voice sends chills down my spine

"Fuck."

* * *

When I wake up, I'm late for school. Which means Tai and Kari never showed up. Since I'm already late, there's no point in rushing. I shower, and eat, mostly cookies that Tai, Kari and I had made yesterday, then head to class. I get there in time for the afternoon classes. Taichi is not here, which would probably be why he never woke me up. Sora is in one of my classes, and Koushiro is in the other, so they sit with me. Sora talks through most of class, in a hush whisper, so I miss most of what's said. Koushiro, however, asks small talk questions when the teacher is done, and we're supposed to be working. I anwser his questions easily enough. They're basic.

"How's your mom?"

"Good. Yours?"

"Fine. And Takeru?"

"Good, I think. Upset I'm gone." He even helps me do my work when I get it wrong. I like Koushiro. He knows when you don't want attention. After class, I head to my locker, usual days end stuff. However, as I walk past the office, I'm called inside.

"Yamato! Can you come here, please?" I head inside, unsure of what they could want me for. I notice Kari and her mom immediately. Kari is bawling.

"What's the matter?" I ask. My brotherly instincts kick in automatically.

"Tai's g-gone." She sobs.

"We don't know that. We haven't seen him since last night." His mom explains.

"He left with Kari from my house at like, 5:30. I haven't seen him since." I say. Kari's tears spill even faster.

"May I ask why you were late this morning?" Seems like a stupid time to ask the question, but I guess she still has to do her job.

"I slept in."

"That's all, you may leave." I leave the office, but wait for Kari and her mom. They come out a few minutes later. And, as I knew she would, Kari attaches herself to me. If it was anyone else, I'd push her away. However, this is Kari, and at one point, she was like my little sister, too. I follow Mrs. Yagami silently to her car.

"Can you come over, for a bit, M-Matt?" Kari asks. stops to look at me.

"Yea, sure." I say. Kari wants to tell me something. I can feel it. We climb into the car, and the drive is silent. We head up to the Yagami apartment, and immediately Kari leads me to her room.

"I think Justin did something." She says as she closes the door.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because last night on the way home, Taichi stopped, because his car was here, and I didn't know they had any problems. I don't know if you know, but they're dating. And he admitted to not liking Justin, because he's mean. So I came home, and told my mom that Tai was here, but him and Justin got into a fight, and Tai wasn't ready to see him. So we told Justin Tai hadn't been seen since school let out, and he left. Tai never came home." I think she took two breathes the entire explanation. With that, plus what Justin had done to be the other day, and the day Tai had run away from him. I have to agree with Kari.

"I think...We should tell your mom." Kari gives me a look that would have most people changing their minds.

"If Justin did do something to Tai, what do you want me to do about it? There's nothing I can do without getting into even more trouble. So we need to get the police involved. 'Cause I've seen a few things myself that worries me about Justin, so..I think there's more to it then just 'he's mean', Kari." Kari sits and thinks about this for a few minutes, before standing up.

"Come on, then. Before my dad gets home." I follow the younger brunette out to her mother, who is crying now.

"Mom, I think I know where Tai is." Kari says.

"Wait. Before you do that, a few days ago, Justin and Tai went to talk, and Tai come back all freaked out and scared and let. And then just recently Justin threatened me if I didn't stay away from Tai." I say. And then Kari adds what she had said to me in the room. Mrs. Yagami stays quite for a few minutes, then pushes the phone towards me.

"Call you dad, sweetie." I do as I'm told with no questions asked.

"Hello?"

"Hi, dad." Mrs. Yagami holds her hand out.

" wants to talk to you." I hand her the phone, and she explains to my dad what's happening, and that he needs to come over, because I have to talk to the police and I'm under age and whatever else. My dad shows up about two minutes before the police, and Kari and I have to reapeat our stories again. The police try to reassure us all that Tai's okay, he's a teenager, afterall. But something's just not right. The police leave, and my father and I leave shortly after. When we get home, my dad sits with me for a few minutes, but then his cell phone rings, and he locks himself in his room to deal with work. I grab the cordless and head to my own room. I dial a number I rarely use. It rings once.

"What's the matter, baby?" My mother is all worry. Yes, she loses her patience with me, but she is still my mother, and she loves me. And she knows about my feelings for Tai.

"Tai's missing." I mutter.

"What? What do you mean?" I don't know what she was doing before, but I have her whole attention.

"Well, his boyfriend..I gue-"

"He has a boyfriend?" She cuts me off.

"Well, kinda. I guess. Not really. I think he got forced into it. Anyway, don't cut me off, just listen." I wait for her to say something, but she doesn't. So I tell her the whole story of Justin, and him being the reason for Taichi's change of heart four years ago, and the recent mishaps with him. When I tell her the police were involved she flips.

"I'm coming to get you!"

"You don't need to come get me, they're looking for Tai."

"I thought they have to wait 24 hours before they can file missing persons?"

"Well...I don't know. Maybe it's 'cause of all the stuff Justin's been seen doing. I'm not a cop mom, I don't know."

"He'll show up, Yama. Don't worry too much, okay?" We talk for a few more minutes, and she manages to convince me that Tai will show up. After we hang up, I crawl into bed. I drift off, and have horrible dreams about Tai being found dead.


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I know I said I wasn't going to update this story, but my favorite fan in the whole world has returned to me, and asked me to update, so this is for them. Also, I don't know exactly how betas work, but I need one. PM me if you're interested k? Also, I've changed the style of writing, again. I will be adding character names for now on. Read&review&enjoy!**

**PS: When I was re-reading this, I found some things that are really messed up. So I fixed them. I hope it makes it easier to read now.**

_Mr. Ishida_

I shake my son gently, trying to pull him out of his fitfull sleep.

"Yamato, wake up." The blonde doesn't seem to hear me, so I shake him a bit harder. His eyes open, but he looks confused.

"They found Tai. He's in the hospital."

"Oh. That's good." He mumbles. I raise my eyebrow, and wait. He shoots up, eyes wide.

"He's in the hospital!? Why!?"

"I'm not sure. I think they just want to double check to make sure he really is okay. Kari said he doesn't look hurt physically." My sons beautiful blue eyes go down and he looks at his hands.

"Oh. I hope he is okay.." His voice trails off. I realize I've caught my son in a moment of weakness, so I leave him to figure it out.

* * *

_Yamato_

Tai being found is a good thing. Tai being in the hospital is not. After my dad had left my room I looked at the clock to find it three a.m. It's now closer to six, and I still haven't managed to get back to sleep. I roll off my bed, and go search for my dad. He's in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Couldn't go back to sleep?" He asks. I shake my head.

"It was too late for me to do the only thing that helps."

"That would be?"

"Guitar." I say, with a little shrug. I love my guitar. And I love writing music.

"Well, feel free. I haven't heard you play since you've been here."

"I know. I haven't played since I've been here." I say before heading back to my room. I set my guitar up and play absently. There's no song, just whatever comes into my head. I play for awhile, I don't know how long. I never do. My dad comes into my room, and I place my fingers over the keys silencing the sound.

"You're pretty good at that now," He says. I give him a weak smile.

"I guess so, yeah."

"If you're going to school, you should start getting ready. I have to go to work. I'll see you around four." I did hear the IF part. He's letting me decide, and he gave me the time he'd be home, which means he will be here. That's good.

"Alright. I'll see you then." My dad leaves, and I put my guitar down. I don't feel like going to school, however, I will be extremely worried and bored all day if I don't. So I get ready, and head to class. Tai is not there, not that I was expecting him to be. At lunch I had to Kari's school, and ask if she showed up for class today. I briefly explain why I'm asking, and the secretary, although she isn't supposed to, does tell me Kari's mom called and said she wouldn't be in today. I head back to my own school with a heavy heart. My eyes are down, and I jump a good ten feet when Sora says my name.

"Justin isn't here, and neither is Tai. Do you know what's happening?" Koushiro asks. I look up at them.

"Not exactly, but I doubt Justin will be back." Is all I can give them, and it's true. Sora raises her eyebrow, not believing me at all.

"That's all you know?" She asks me. I hate that annoyed tone in her voice. All motherly and stuff. Fuck, this is why I never liked her in the first place.

"When did I say that? It's just not my place to tell you. If Tai wants to, he will, if he doesn't, he won't." I side step the red heads and walk away from them, I hear footsteps behind me and know it's Koushiro. Sora would never follow me after snapping at her.

"Is Tai at least okay?" He asks as he catches up.

"I don't know. I hope so." I answer. Something in my gut tells me to check my cell phone. I pull it out of my pocket, and there's a single text message.

_'want 2 come babysit me after skool?' _I know it's Tai. who else could it be?

_'Sure! I have to be home by four though.' _I text back. I wait for Tai's answer, but I don't get one. The rest of the day drags by, and as soon as class is over, I check my phone, to find the brunettes reply.

_'mum says we can go 2 ur place.'_ I figured 'we' is him and Kari.

_'Meet?' _I throw back as I put my stuff in my bag and close my locker.

_'We're outside skool'_ The reply is immediate, so if he's here there's no point in answering. I leave the class, and find the brunette siblings immediately.

"Hey.." Kari greets me.

"Hey. How're you guys?" It's not what I really want to ask, and they both get it. Neither answer though. We just head towards my place.

"I really miss my car." I mutter. Tai looks up at me.

"It was left at my moms. She wouldn't let me drive all the way out here." I explain.

"I wish I had my license." Tai says, like he's not really talking to me. Which is fine. He's been through a lot. He looks pale, and sick, and sad, and lost and..well...broken. Taichi Yagami is never supposed to be broken.

* * *

_Taichi_

After we all take out shoes off, we head to the blondes bedroom. His guitar is on his bed.

"You play guitar?" Kari asks.

"He used to play for us all the time." I say. Which is true. I had forgotten how good the blonde was then. He must be amazing now.

"Yea, I do. And yes, I did." The blonde says to both of us.

"Will you play now?" Kari asks. The blonde bites his lip.

"Sure. I guess." He sits on the edge of his bed and fiddles with the stings and makes some noises, and then he plays. I don't think it's a song. Or if it is, I've never heard it. But the point is, he doesn't seem to be thinking about anything anymore, and neither is Kari. She's as lost in the music as he is. The fact that the blonde is musically talented has always been one of the reasons I liked him. I only wish I had the patience to learn to play something. Anything. I was always good at sports. But then I stopped playing them, because Justin said so. The thought of Justin makes me freeze. I had been looking around the blondes room, now that it's actually unpacked. Kari and Yama both notice.

"Are you okay?" They ask at the same time. I nod my head.

"Just had a bad thought, is all."

"About?" It's Yama that pushes.

"The reason I stopped playing soccer."

"Oh. You should play again." Simple, to the point. Yea, he's pretty awesome. There's something about the blonde that makes you want to do what he asks. I know I will start trying again, although I don't know how long it will last. I'm actually surprised the blonde hasn't asked about where I was or anything. I know Kari told him I was gone, and that she called this morning saying I was in the hospital. Maybe he just knows I don't want to talk about it. I sit and listen to the blonde play for a few minutes longer, then decide I have to use the bathroom.

"I gotta pee." I announce before leaving the room. I go and do my business, and as I come back I can hear Yama and Kari talking about my test results. I enter the room, and Kari stops talking. Yama does not. He continues as if he doesn't care whether or not I know he's talking about me with my sister. And actually, I don't. It surprisingly cheers me up to know the blonde cares enough to ask. Even if it's not me. I'd probably break down anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighty, I'm not sure why I have so many fans for this story, but it seems to be everyone's favorite. I drew a blank on the last chapter for Quarantine and decided to update this instead. I have a poll on my page, for all you who know my story 'Perfect' so, go check it out, yeh?  
Looking for a Digimon beta, pm me if you're interested.**

**Read&Reviw&Enjoy, k? :D**

**PS: Sorry for the delay, I was really sick and ended up in the hospital for a few days.**

_Taichi_

We sat in silence for a few minutes after Kari had tried to explain test results to Yamato...Yama.

"Yamato! I need your help with dinner!" Mr. Ishida calls, causing me to jump three feet out of my skin. I had not heard him come in. It's Kari that jumps to her feet, though.

"I'll go. I want to talk to your dad, anyways." She says with a smile before leaving the room. She didn't even give the blonde time to protest. She does, however, dart back in and steal _her_ pink phone that I had been borrowing. I recall that the blonde's father's name is Hiroaki, and since he doesn't yell for Yamato again, which I can tell we're both waiting for, he must be alright with Kari helping him.

"You are safe now, right?" There's something about the way he says it. Maybe the fact that he whispered, or maybe because he takes a nervous, shaky breath afterwards, that makes me want to tell him everything. Including about my father. I take a deep breath, preparing myself to say 'Yes, Yamato, I'm fine.' But that's not what comes out.

"No." His eyes widen as he looks at me.

"Huh?"

"I'm not." Yamato has never been easy to read. It's even harder, now, with so many emotions crossing his face. He ends up settling with confusion. At least I think that's what it is. I chew on my lip, waiting for it.

"Your dad?" It's whispered. And really, I think he already knows the answer to this question, but he still asked it. I nod my head. Suddenly, the blonde's _very_ close to my face. I hadn't heard him move.

"You have to tell your mom." He says it in a way that won't let me question anything.

"B-but.." I start, but Yamato covers my mouth with his hand.

"You have to tell her now. That way, you can stay here, and don't have to worry about your dad for the night." Spending the night with Yamato does sound appealing, but I can't do that to her. I push the blondes hand away so I can speak.

"I can't do th-mmpf!" My words are cut off by his lips this time. His lips are soft, and for twenty seconds, I am literally in heaven. Then he pulls away, and seems to realize what he did. A soft pink colors his cheeks as he turns away from me.

"Uhm..I'mma...go get my sisters phone." I say, not sure what else I can do. It had surprised me as much as him, I think. I get up and leave the blonde's room, and head to the kitchen. Hiroaki and my sister are deep in conversation about some kind of food, or something.

"Hey, Tai." Kari greets me when she sees me.

"Hello, can I use your phone, please?"

"I already called mom, we're allowed to stay for dinner."

"I need to talk to her about something a little more important then that," Kari nods her head towards her phone, which lays abandoned on a clean space of counter. I pick it up, and dial the number as I head back to Yamato's room. I sit down next to the blonde, whose still on the floor.

"Hello?" My mom's voice comes through the phone.

"Hi, mom." I say. I take a deep breath.

"Oh, Taichi! What's wrong?"

"Uhm..I have to tell you something, about dad." I mumble.

"Oh." Her voice goes flat. God, I hate myself. I look for at the blonde, who gives me an encouraging smile, although his eyes are masked and emotionless. "What is it, Tai?" My mother asks.

"Well..He's been uhm..hurting me..too?" I say. Yes, it came out as a question. Fuck. My. Life.

"What do you mean? He's been hurting you? Hitting you?"

"Yeah." I say, not sure what else there is for me to say.

"You're at Yamato's? Do they still live in that apartment?"

"Yep." I say, confused as to why she'd ask.

"Tell Hiroaki I'll be over for dinner, too." My mother says, hanging up.

"She's coming for dinner, too." I say. Yamato climbs to his feet, and offers me his hand. I take it, and he pulls me to my feet, and together, we head out to the kitchen.

"Their momma's coming, too." Yamato tells his dad. Kari looks at me, confusion all over her face.

"Well..see, I had to tell her that dad's been beating me up, too." Silence fills the room. Nobody really knows what to do or say, so Kari and Yamato's dad keep making dinner, and Yamato stands beside me, still unreadable. I wish I could just ask him what he's thinking. Actually, I wish I knew what I was thinking. There's a soft knock on the door awhile later, and Yamato gestures for me to get it. I do, and it's my mom. She's been crying. I take a deep breath. That's the last thing I wanted. She wraps her arms around me which I return awkwardly. She comes inside and removes her shoes. I take her to the rest of the people currently in the small apartment.

"Hello." Hiroaki greets her pleasantly.

"Hello. I'm sorry for the intrusions."

"Oh, it's fine. It's been awhile since anyone eaten here, anyway." I notice that Yamato has taken over the actual cooking of food.

"He sucks at cooking." The blonde explains with a weak shrug. "You can use my room," He adds, and then my mother takes both me and Kari and I have to sit in a room and explain to her about how my father's been beating the shit out of me for the better part of three years. It hurts. A lot. Both females cry. I want to cry, really, I do. It just doesn't come out. Guess I have no more tears left. My mom hugs me against her chest and cries and cries. I just sit there, not knowing what else to do. Eventually she calms down, and leaves the room, Kari and I close behind her. She's talking to the Ishida's about Kari and I staying here. Yamato was right. The blonde starts plating and giving out food.

Yamato has no appetite, at all. Which bothers me a lot.

"Why aren't you eating?" I ask him quietly. Our parents are still chatting away, so they don't hear me, but Kari does.

"Just not hungry." He clearly has a lot on his mind. Not that I can say much, because I don't really eat either. Why bother? I never eat anymore. My stomach can't handle it. I normally puke it all back up within a few hours, anyways. For the most part, dinner is silent between us kids. Kari and I eat a little bit, Yamato eats nothing. My mother acts like nothing is bothering her, but by the way she keeps looking at me out of the corner of her eye, I can tell she's making sure I'm still here. Yamato stands suddenly, making me jump.

"I'm not feeling good. I'm going to go lay down." He says simply before walking away.

"Night.." His father says softly, knowing his son can't actually hear him. Despite the fact that I would like to go curl up next to Yamato, and make him kiss me again, because yes, it's on my mind, I can't. I sit and have small talk with my mother and Hiroaki as my mother tries to fill him in on our stupid, crazy lives. My mom doesn't leave until like, I don't know. Eight or something.

"You two can go to bed, you didn't have to stay out here for my sake. It's obviously been rough on you." This is why I love Yamato's dad. Kari and I both give him grateful smiles before heading to the blondes room. When I push the door open, the beautiful boy is on the floor. Clearly, he's given his bed to my sister. She smiles.

"He's sweet. I like him. He's good for you." Kari says before entering the room, and collapsing on his bed without changing. I sigh at my younger sister. She's almost thirteen. Yet sometimes, I swear she's older then me in maturity. She just knows things. It's like a weird sixth sense with her. Thank God she doesn't see dead people. I flop down beside the blonde. His breathing is slow and shallow.

"Kari?" I whisper.

"Hmm?" I barely hear her response.

"I'mma go to school tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure, Taichi." She whispers, almost asleep already. I snuggle into the pillow next to the blonde, and watch him sleep. He's facing me. He lets out a little "Mm" Sound in the back of his throat, and a small smile appears on his lips. I wonder what he's dreaming about. I trace his features with my eyes, which makes me want to touch him. So I roll over. You'd think that now I have some spare time, I'd be worried about my mom confronting my dad. But no. The only thing I can think about is that Yamato had kissed me. Did that mean he liked me too?

As you can imagine, since I had the beautiful boy beside me on my mind when I fell asleep, he's all I dreamt about. I wake up to the annoying ring of an alarm clock. I groan. Yamato is struggling to get out of the blankets. He finally manages, and shuts the fucking stupid thing off.

"Sorry." He says. I don't know if he's talking to Kari or myself. I feel the blonde sit back down in his space behind me. I roll over slightly, and look up at him. His blue eyes are glazed with sleep. He rubs at one of them with the palm of his hand. Then he yawns. And then...he flops down onto his pillows and gives me the cutest "Why am I awake?" look, ever. I smile at him. He gives me a small smile back.

"Yamato, get up." His dad shouts from down the hallway.

"I am up!" He shouts back.

"Get out of bed! Move around!" The blonde groans at his dads words, and gets up. He heads over to his drawers and looks through them, one hand rubbing his eyes. I watch him pull some clothes out before heading down the hallway, to the bathroom to change.

"We should get ready, too." Kari says from beside me. So she had heard me.

"Yeah." I answer, and we get up. We take turns changing into the stuff our mother had brought us yesterday. We use Yamato's room, who finally shows up as I finish getting dressed.

"You take longer then I did, Yamato." Kari says with a little giggle.

"I had to do my haiir." He whines at her. She just laughs again. The blonde stretches, and his shirt lifts a little bit, showing off some of his stomach. My cheeks heat up and I look away.

"I'm hungry." I say.

"Me too." Yamato agrees. We all go to the kitchen, where the blonde gives us..cereal. And he's still rubbing his eyes.

"Rough night, Yamato?" His dad asks, watching his son from the table, where he is drinking coffee.

"Yes! Tai moves soo much." He whines. I bite my lip.

"Sorry." I mumble, now upset that I've caused the blonde to be so tired.

"Not your fault." He says in a way that makes me feel like it's true. I eat in silence. Yamato eats two bowls. Kari, always the nice little lady, makes small talk with Hiroaki. When the phone rings, all of us jump. Hiroaki goes to answer it.

"Yamato." He says simply after a few seconds. The blonde looks confused as he goes to answer the phone.

"Hello? Oh, Hi!" Is all I hear. Yamato still hasn't come back by the time I'm done eating. Or by the time Kari's done. When Hiroaki gets up, ready to leave he shouts for Yamato, who ignores him.

"You're going to make Tai and Kari late for school!" His dad snaps. The blonde appears within a minute.

"Sorry. It was Takeru." He says with a soft smile. He glances at the clock.

"Okay, let's go!" All four of us leave the house at the same time. I'm kind of nervous, now that I'm out of the house. What if Justin's there? Yamato seems to feel my tension, because his fingers brush my hand lightly.

"You have my number, right?" Kari asks Yamato.

"I do." He says without looking at her.

"Take care of him?" To me it sounds like a question.

"I will." Yamato says, looking at her. She hugs us both, before dashing away to meet her friends at her own school. I take a deep breath before continuing to walk. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

* * *

_Yamato_

Taichi is unnecessarily nervous. 'Cause I'd let anything happen to him. Yea, right. Koushiro greets us at the front gates.

"Hey, Taichi. Welcome back. Justin was lead of school property by the police this morning." He says simply.

"Yea, well, he needs to stop being a jerk." I say. Taichi had frozen.

"He was yelling something about you, Tai. I just wanted to let you know a head of time." He says softly. He'd always been like this, of course.

"Well, Taichi's gonna be fine. Justin's a loser." I say, before walking around Koushiro. Which automatically makes Tai follow me. Koushiro follows us, too. It becomes.. 'us' again. Me and Taichi against everyone. Just like it should've been. Well, not everyone. We have Koushiro, Jyou, Mimi and Sora, of course. And Kari and Takeru. Which, by the way, in case you were wondering, my phone call this morning? He's coming to visit. I'm stoked. I miss my brother. I think through out the day I get 8 million text from Kari making sure Taichi's okay. I answer them the best I can, but I don't actually sit with Taichi in the classes we share. At lunch, the entire group sits together, just like we used to. Although it used to be me using Taichi to hide. Now it's the other way around. Taichi and I deflect all the questions thrown at him surrounding Justin, and his absence the other day. I grow bored pretty fast though. Sitting down at lunch eating..is not what I normally would've done. I'd either be playing my guitar..or causing problems. Story of my life, eh? I always manage to start something. Even if I don't mean to.

"What's the matter, Yamato?" I'm not entirely sure which male asks the question, so my eyes drift back and forth between them.

"I'm bored."

"I didn't think our quiet little friendship would appeal to you." Koushiro says. My eyes land on him. And I stick my tongue out. Yes, it's childish. But I don't really care. Sora laughs.

"I like causing mischief. Makes life more exciting." I mutter. Tai grins at me. He gets it. He used to be my partner in crime. I get up.

"I'm going for a walk. This is stupid." I say. Taichi, Sora and Mimi get up to follow me. The other two stay behind. Whatever. They never were any fun. We walk down the hallways, trying to find something to do, when I spot some kids heading into a classroom, a science classroom, with a bunch of boxes with holes.

"What's the in the boxes?" I ask, curious. Taichi groans.

"Frogs." One of the kids answers. Frogs, huh? I like frogs. Taichi grabs my arm and pulls me away.

"Frogs stay in their boxes, k? They're nasty." He says. I laugh. Taichi. Scared of frogs? Since when?

"Since when have you been scared of frogs, Tai?" I ask. Mimi and Sora eye the boxes with distaste.

"I'm not scared of them. They're just gross and slimy." He says.

"Yea, well, they're going to be all over the school, so go away." I say, although it isin't rude. Taichi ignores me. The girls don't. They scramble as soon as I say it. I head into the science room, Taichi on my heels, and with a simple push, frogs go everywhere.

"ISHIDA!" I grin as I look up at the teacher whose glaring at me.


End file.
